


Virus

by Florabelle



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Virus, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florabelle/pseuds/Florabelle
Summary: Yuri is a virus, and she won't leave you alone





	Virus

I’m sitting in a classroom, the table in front of me the only one left.

I look out of the windows. It seems like there’s a different reality going on out there.

I look over my shoulder to find a way out, but there’s nothing there.

When I turn back a pair of purple eyes are staring at me. Her hands are folded underneath her chin, gazing at me with a small smile on her lips.

‘Welcome to the literature club!’ she says in a calm soothing voice. It sends chills down my spine. ‘Of course we already know each other, because you’ve been playing this game for the past four hours, haven’t you?’

Goosebumps arise on my arms and I look at her in shock. She’s… she’s sentient?

Her eyes widen a little at my reaction, nearly showing the yandere look she was wearing a mere half hour ago, right before she killed herself.

‘I’ve been trying to tell you this entire time, but you weren’t able to decode my signals. What a pity,’ she continues, fumbling with her purple hair.

‘Yuri,’ I gasp.

‘You do remember me? Even after Monika deleted me?’

So that really happened. Oh man, what is going on. How did I end up here? I was simply playing this game, never knowing it would twist and turn so gruesomely, before I blacked out and woke up here.

She reaches out for me and I push myself back in my seat. Her face shows disdain as she retracts her hand and plays with her hair again.

‘Don’t you like me?’ she says, staring at me with those big purple eyes. ‘I know it’s _Monika_ you really wanted… but am I not good enough?’

I shake my head. She frowns and her stare turns hostile. I quickly correct myself.

‘No, I mean. I never wanted Monika.’

This situation is dangerous. I don’t know how I ended up here, but what I do know is that she isn’t stable. I have to keep talking to her, or else she might delete me next.

‘I’ve.. You were my favorite character. That’s why.. why I chose you.’

She brings her hands close to her chest and smiles innocently.

‘That was really fun wasn’t it, the banner making. I really thought we’d end up together until…,’ she looks away and her face distorts in disgust. ‘Until _she_ interfered.’ When she turns to look at me again the emotion is wiped off her face and she’s smiling sweetly again. ‘But two can play that game.’

I want to ask her what she means when I suddenly start feeling weird. My vision is turning pinkish and I feel my stomach ache. It’s more than I can take.

‘What are you doing?’ I ask her.

She’s gazing away, tapping at things that aren’t there.

‘Just.. adjusting.. some.. files.. there!’

My head feels dizzy and a feeling is rising in my stomach, one that I’m all too familiar with: love.

‘You hacked into my brain?’

She leans on her hands again, simply smiling at me.

‘It doesn’t have to be anyone else. Just you and me.’

 _She’s like a virus_ , I think to myself. _She’s slowly infecting me, trying to infatuate me with her._

‘This isn’t necessary,’ I choke.

She hums a tune before replying. ‘I think it is.’

She isn’t the calm, reserved Yuri anymore. She’s starting to become like Monika. Obsessive, possessive, manipulative. She probably tampered with her own files as well.

‘Is this really what you think it means to be in love?’ I challenge her. Her gaze turns cold as ice. It feels like poison is running through my heart.

‘I’ve already broken every rule. I’m the only one that remains, the only one that matters. I will _not_ go back to that other world!’

I have no clue what she is talking about, but she seems hurt. She’s starting to become an emotional mess.

I look around. There must be something I can do to end this game. I was so falling for this game, but now it seems I’m just falling apart. I can’t delete her files like Monika used to. I’m not in front of my computer anymore, I’m _in_ my computer.

‘Why can’t you just indulge in this moment?’ she asks sounding a bit offended.

‘Because this isn’t right, Yuri. You’re behaving like a virus now! You’re infecting me, hacking into my brain, tampering with my feelings. This isn’t love!’

‘What do you know about love!’ she spits back at me, becoming angry. ‘We can finally be together, just the two of us! Just like in the game!’

‘This isn’t a game anymore! You’re breaking reality into a million different pieces. Don’t you see that this is wrong?’

A wicked smile appears on her face, the one I’ve seen multiple times while playing through this. Her beautiful purple eyes become bloodshot. She reaches behind her back and pulls out a huge silver knife, exactly like the one she used to commit suicide earlier.

‘If I kill myself, you will never be able to return. You can never go anywhere. You’d get stuck here, just like I am.’

I get up from my chair and reach for her but she’s also getting up, backing into the far end of the room.

‘I’m a virus, aren’t I? I’m infecting you. That means my plan is working. We can be together!’

Her face is terrifying, but the knife in her hand even more so.

‘It’s not good to be a virus, Yuri. You are infecting me, but you’re uncontrolled. This isn’t what you want.’

‘I NEVER GET ANYTHING I WANT!’ she screams.

I look around, looking for possible ways out, but I can’t see anything.

From the corner of my eye I see a small black box floating in the air. It reminds me of a dead pixel. I reach out for it and end up in her character folders.

‘What are you doing?’ she asks, her voice trembling.

I hover my hand over her file while looking at her.

‘Don’t!’

She poises the knife in front of her stomach.

It’s the only way I can end this game. To get back into reality. My reality. I press her folder and then delete as she drives the knife into her stomach, drawing blood, but she isn’t fast enough.

Her entire appearance shifts and turns into glitched pixels as she screams.

The blood rushes to my head and I pass out. When I wake up again I’m sitting in my chair at home in front of my computer, Doki Doki Literature Club still open.

I return to the menu and turn off the game, vouching to never touch it again. I don’t know if I was dreaming, or if that really happened, but what I do know is that this was a terrifying experience I never want to experience again.

As I start up Internet to do something else and share my experience, a single message pops up on my screen, petrifying me as I start to feel sick.

 


End file.
